Obey or Die
by Illegally Tifa
Summary: [COMPLETE!] AU. Touga kidnaps Utena and brings her to an oddly comfortable looking house, What's he planning to do with her? Why did he kidnap her? RR
1. Captured

Title: Obey or Die  
  
Authors Note: I've rated this R because of rape. I suggest if you are offended and disgusted easily you should not read this. Also, this is my first anime fic, I'm use to writing my own made up fictions. Well, tell me what you think, I personally think I overdid the rape part and I don't know if Touga would ever do this. Well please R+R  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
People whom has never witnessed, seen on tv, or read things about rape really doesn't understand how horrible this action is. Utena Tenjou had been one of those people. Utena, as we all know her to be, was a strong-willed and brave female who attended Ohtori Academy. What she didn't know was rape would strike her soon.  
  
Utena entered within the building which her dorm had been located in. Though, when she approached her door she had noticed her door for some strange reason had been opened ever so slightly. She placed her right hand upon the door warily giving it a light shove.  
  
"H-hello?" her words cracked as she spoke.  
  
She slowly extended her hand to the light switch, flicking the switch up turning the lights on. Her left hand moved behind her giving the door another shove, yet this time it was to close it. She slowly walked across her room, stopping infront of her closed closet. Her blue orbs glanced around the room, her heart beated rapidly hoping none had been there and this whole thing had been simply a figment of her imagination.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she spoke once more, she dared not to move just yet, "This isn't funny!"  
  
All of a sudden a loud thud came from her closet. When she heard it she swiftly turned around to face the closet, grasping a wooden kendo stick near by standing in a fighting stance, watching the door carefully. She approached it slowly, giving the door a slight bump with her left for the the door slid open, in there was just Chu Chu, in a deep sleep. Utena had began to let her guard down, just as a man had came up behind her.  
  
She turned around as she heard the noise of foot steps and there she saw him Touga. Her eyes had widen when she saw whom had broken into her dorm. He quickly grasped her by her left wrist yanking her towards him, tossing her onto the bed. Utena had been struggling to push Touga off but she found it no use.  
  
"Oh come'on now, don't struggle, It'll only make it worse," he spoke, a sinister grin had been creased upon his lips.  
  
She finally gave in as tears shead from her orbs, trying to think of something to do to make him stop. Touga gleamed at her with a craving for pleasure within his orbs as he had begun to undress her in an aggressive manner, his left hand rubbing one of her sensitive nipples trying to make her decide to let him do as he pleases without such a fuss.   
  
Utena finally thought of something and roughly rammed her right knee up into his groin. Touga quickly backed off for a moment, bending over, grunting slightly with pain, this had just added more onto his anger.  
  
"Frivolous girl...Never do that to a man..YOU MIGHT JUST GET HURT!" as Touga spoke the last words of his line he brought his right hand to her neck squeezing it, digging his nails some into it, crimson blood dripping out from where he dug, his eyes showing the anger within him.  
  
Utena gasped for air, pain showing in her orbs, her hands grasping onto his right arm trying to get it away. Though the more she tried to escape from his grasp, the more aggressive he got. He had now begun to undo his pants with his left hand, then slid them off along with his boxers. When his pants and boxers were off, he released her neck and demanded pleasurement. Unfortunately, that was her only option and she had done as he demanded. He began to ram his hips some forward making her choke some, depression emerged once more in her, tears slipping down her face. She finally thought of another idea though to make him stop such horrendus things. She bit down on his genitals tightly, withdrawing blood from the shaft and quickly moved her mouth away.   
  
He fell back in pain, blood dripping upon the depths of the polished wooden floor. Utena had quickly dressed herself as fast as she could. She ran out of the room screaming for help as she ran down the corridor, but she knew it'd be hopeless. When she reached outside somehow Touga had been right there and she tried to run back inside, but he had grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her back.  
  
"Either you come with me," he spoke as he brought a pocket knife to her throat, "or you die."  
  
Utena had decided it would be better to go with him so she would have at least not had been murdered and would still have her life and would still have a possible chance of escape. Touga had grinned in his sinister way again and brought one of his hands up to her long pink hair and inhaled the rose scented embrace into his nostrils, thinking he had won this battle once and for all, he considered Utena had been his finally. 


	2. The Arrival

Title: Obey or Die  
  
Authors Note: I've rated this R because of rape. I suggest if you are offended and disgusted easily you should not read this. Also, this is my first anime fic, I'm use to writing my own made up fictions. Well, tell me what you think, I personally think I overdid the rape part and I don't know if Touga would ever do this. Well please R+R  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touga had put his pocket knife away. He had grasped Utena by her right wrist, dragging her over to a vehicle which looked like a one of those prisoner carriers, bars had been on the windows on the back of the truck, it had been a dark color, a mixture of a foresty green and a jet black. Touga had grabbed onto the back door handle, opening the door, then throwing into it, roughly, as if she had been some item a child had no longer cared for, no longer wanted. He slammed the door shut, putting a chain on the handles on the door. He had then went over to the drivers door, getting into the truck, almost immediately starting to engine to head off along the road.  
  
Utena had curled up in the cold shelter of the back, weeping silently to herself, realizing she had finally been beaten, she had begun to lost all hope to have her freedom returned. She knew she had to do something, but what could she possibly do? She had been captured in this truck, her only door chained on the outside. Thoughts roamed her mind, she had listened to the sound of her tears dancing upon the ground as they slipped off her cheek and hit the floor, and she listened to the sound of the things which had been free, birds chirping outside as they woke up as daylight began to hit this side of Earth, students she had heard sneaking into their dorms much after curfew, these students would only have a few hours to sleep until the school day began. She had listened even to the sound of the truck, it's engine working diligently, and the tires gliding along the street, once in a while going over a bump to make a thunk! sound and Utena had slightly banged into the ground when the tires had gone over the bumps.  
  
She stayed there, on the ground, and then, the trucks noise had all of a sudden stopped. She stood up, running over to the windows with bars, glancing through the window, barely able to see out it though since the bars had been there. She heard the noise of Touga getting out of the drivers side, he had been whistling as he approached the back of the truck, withdrawing the keys to lock on the chain. He had unlocked the lock and took the chains off, throwing them down to the ground. He had opened the back door, grinning some as he spotted Utena, standing there, stains of tears upon her cheeks.  
  
He had grasped her left wrist, pulling her out of the back of the truck. Utena had glanced around at her surroundings, it wasn't as horrible as it would seem, it looked like a normal peaceful area, but you can't always judge a book by its cover. Utena would very soonly learn this. Touga had dragged her into a house which was nearby the truck he parked.  
  
This house had a rose scent and the rooms had all been painted in shades of pinks and reds. Utena had forgotten all about why she had been there when she entered, inhaling the scent, going into a daze, her blue orbs gazing around the room, thinking this house had been a dream come true, the house just attracted her enormously, making her never want to leave.  
  
Though, then as Touga gave a rough tug on her, she remembered why she had been here. What had happened. All those horrible things that had occured last night. He had dragged her all the way here, she had imagined it would be so horrible here, she knew this had to be fake, perhaps she had fallen asleep in the truck? No, she realized she hadn't once Touga had grown annoyed with her stubborn ways, she hadn't moved when he had tugged, so he had slapped her hard across the face with his free hand. Utena had released a soft whimper, a shock of pain was in her face for a moment.   
  
"Come on..," he muttered somewhat under his breath angrily as he began to walk towards a door, dragging her along with him. Touga had removed a set of keys from his pocket, bring it to the hole in the door knob, turning the key until a click was heard from the knob. He opened the door, and he had thrown Utena into the room, immediately slamming the door shut behind her, leaving her in the room alone.  
  
Utena had closed her blue orbs when he had thrown her into there. When she opened her orbs, she only saw darkness, Thought, then she realized, the lights had simply been off. She stood up, placing her hands upon the wall, walking around some, keeping her hands on the wall to hopefully find the lightswitch. Within about 3 minutes, her right hand had slid upon the lightswitch.  
  
"There," she said, as she put the light on. She had noticed right away this room had been just as beautiful as the others, What kind of enslavement was this? Utena had wondered, she had expected that even though the other rooms were beautiful, that this one, the one she was being forced to stay in would have been cold and damp, but it wasn't, not one bit.  
  
She had walked around the room, looking all around. The walls, and the carpet had been a soft baby pink, and so was the blanket on the bed. She was curious as to if Touga really did want to enslave her? or if perhaps, he was in love, and had no other idea of how to keep her for himself. What was he up to? She wondered. 


	3. Morning After

Story Title: Obey or Die  
  
Chapter # + Name: Chapter 3 - Morning After  
  
Author: Alexandria Demona  
  
A/N #1: I'm so happy that you guys are reading chapter 3. I know the last 2 chapters were pretty horribly done, but I think you'll enjoy this one more, the ending is a tad bit suspenseful. Also, chapter 3 has a lot of dialect, so. Enjoy! Please Review!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You frivolous girl!"  
  
"Come on now...."  
  
Utena had awoken beneath those baby pink satin sheets. Sweat had been streaming down her smooth body, and her heart was beating at a tremendous speed.  
  
"Was it all just a dream?" she thought to herself, "No, it couldn't have been..."  
  
She shoved the covers off of her body. Her blue orbs had scanned the room, and noticed an entree to the left of the bed on the nightstand. She closed her orbs for a moment as she inhaled the delicious scent that arose from the delectable meal.  
  
Her orbs had opened as she heard the creak of the door, noticing Touga standing there in the door way watching her with infactuated filled blue orbs.  
  
"Erm....Touga?" Utena was the first to speak.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned, his orbs staying on her.  
  
"What is this meal for?" she asked.  
  
"Well....today you'll need every bit of energy you can possibly have, we have a full agenda amongst us this fine day," Touga replied.  
  
"Full agenda? What are we doing exactly?" Utena asked. She felt as if he was in a more calmer mood than before, so she thought she could get away with asking him things.  
  
"You shall know soon Utena, be patient. Now eat your food," he left her room as he responded to her question. As the door closed Utena had begun to eat.  
  
She stood up from her bed, holding the plate, and then she left her bedroom.  
  
"Done already?" Touga had questioned. He had been sitting down on the sofa in the living room, looking through some magazine.  
  
Utena nodded in response of his question. Her blue orbs had been glancing towards his magazine, attempting to see what kind it was, but she failed at this, for Touga had stood up and rolled the magazine up.  
  
"T-Touga.....may I ask you something?" she asked him as he walked over to a cabinet, placing the magazine within it.  
  
"What is it now Utena?" he turned around to face her as he spoke, ending his sentence with a grin upon his lips.  
  
"Well....I was curious why did you do this? Why did you hurt me? Why did y-" as her thoughts were spoken outloud to him, his grin faded away, it turned into a small frown.  
  
"I think you may find that out later, for now, you need to be patient. I'll let you ask some questions. but at the moment, you're pushing your luck. Don't ask so many questions." he said.  
  
"And you think i'm pushing it?" she muttered under her breath, glaring at him in secrecy.  
  
"What did you say?" Touga demanded.  
  
"Oh-....I asked where you want me to put this dish?" Utena asked.  
  
"Just put it in the kitchen sink, make sure you don't touch anything," Touga said.  
  
utena made her way into the kitchen. The kitchen had a different color theme than the other rooms Utena had been in so far.  
  
The kitchen was a large room, it had been painted with an assortment of green shades. The counter tops was coated with a dark forest green color. The faces of the cabinets was a much lighter tone of green, a teal green one. Glasses had a green tint to them, and was in a dark forest green strainer. Also in the strainer had been dishes and bowls. Some of them were teal green, some forest green, some regular green, and some were white with green rimm or vice versa.  
  
Utena placed the dish within the only item in the kitchen that was a color that was something other than the color green, the sink. As she was exiting the room and crimson colored droplets upon it. She had picked it up and began to read it cautiously. It had said:  
  
-OPERATION-  
  
-PINK-  
  
I am sorry for I am no longer able to hurt the pink haired damsel, When she hurts, so do I, though I cannot show her this pain. I cannot throw her into that damp cold desolute room as you wanted me to. I have chosen a room more suitable for her to stay in. I will not let-  
  
Utena had stopped reading the letter, uncomfortably shoving it into her pocket, blood had got onto her hand. She had done this because she heard someone's footsteps approaching, coming closer, and closer to her from behind. She knew it had been the only other known occupant of this house, Touga.  
  
"What is taking you so long to put a simple dish in the sink!?" Touga asked, by his tone, Utena cold tell he was aggrivated.  
  
She turned around to face him, she hadn't noticed one of her hands were staine in fresh blood, but he had.  
  
"I-I fell, I'm sorry..." Utena replied, nervousness had trembled upon her words.  
  
"Next time don't be so clumsy then, and what is that on your hand!?" Touga questioned as he grasped ahold of her hand stained in blood.  
  
"It's from when you hurt me....Well,actually really it's from when I hurt you...When I bit you, I got some blood on my hand. I-I'm sorry for biting you..." Utena said.  
  
"Err...whatever," Touga said, sounding as if he wasn't really sure what to say in response of what she had just said.  
  
"I'm going off to my room to take a small nap, is that alright with you?" Utena asked. Touga nodded lightly in response.  
  
Utena had exited out from the kitchen, had gone through the living room, and arrived at the door leading to her bedroom. She grasped ahold of the knob, turned it, and then pushed the door open. She entered her room, and slowly closed her door by giving it a shove with her foot.  
  
Utena walked over to the window in her room, and closed the shade. She didn't really go into her room to take a nap, but to read the rest of the letter. She pulled the letter out of her pocket, though as she pulled the letter out of her pocket she had been looking downwards. When she looked downwards, she had saw two shadows in the silhouettes of two people, not one. She knew one belonged to herself obviously. Though, she wasn't sure who the other shadow belonged to. She would of heard Touga come in if it was him. At that, she turned around, and discovered who this mysterious shadow had belonged to.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N #2: Who is this person? Is it Touga? Is it just Utena's imagination? IS this all a dream? Well too bad you can't know yet! If you want to know, tell your friends, check the bio page for how many reviews is needed for me to post chapter 4. The only thing you can do now is wait with a curious mind!  
  
A/N #3: I tried to make this one longer, so I wrote this chapter in my science notebook during school before typing it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know Touga mentioned a busy day and stuff I promise this busy day will occur in chapter 3, and how Utena bit Touga the day before, so the blood wouldn't be fresh. So...yeah. Please review! 


	4. Fallen

Story Title: Obey or Die  
  
Chapter # + Name: Chapter 4 - Fallen  
  
Author: Alexandria Eisengaurd (previously known as Alexandria Demona)  
  
A/N #1: This chapter is a bit short than the others. When I counted how many words there were in my notebook I only got about 645. I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter as much as chapter 3, and you'll all be most likely eager for chapter 5, as much as you were for this chapter. This one has another suspenseful ending. I love leaving you guys hanging, but I assure you I won't always leave a suspenseful ending. They get old I think if you use them over and over in a story, though that's my opinoin. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
(P.S - You only gave me up to 19 reviews :( Though, since I'm feeling nice I suppose i'll post chap 4 with this amount of reviews)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is that in your hand?" said Saionji.  
  
"This old piece of paper? Well, it's just an old letter Anthy wrote to me a long time ago..." she replied. Her voice had been a bit shakey, his sudden appearance had shocked her.  
  
"Give me it!" he demanded, his tone had rose.  
  
"NO! IT'S MY LETTER!" Utena shouted.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to see what Touga thinks of this," Saionji said, and at that he grasped ahold of her wrist, snatched the letter, and dragged her out of her bedroom and into the living room where Touga was reading that same magazine.  
  
Once more Utena tried to see the magazine cover, this time she was a lot more successful. She saw the cover had a female and part of one headlines which said, "How to win a...". She tried to get a better glimpse of it to find out what the last words were, but Touga put the magazine away before she got to see it.  
  
"Saionji, I thought I made it clear to you that you were not to reveal yourself unless it was urgent you imbecile," Touga said.  
  
Saionji grunted some, angry about Touga's choice of words.  
  
"It WAS urgent, Touga. I found Miss Tenjou here reading this," Saionji replied, tossing the note to Touga.  
  
Touga caught the note and unfolded it. He took a quick glance at the note and glanced up towards Utena, he was trying to hold back his angry.  
  
"Thank you Saionji, you may now leave. I need to speak with Utena for a while," Touga said as he stood up.  
  
Saionji exited the room. When they could no longer hear his footsteps the conversation began.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Touga demanded.  
  
"Uh...well, you see," Utena paused, her voice had revealed she was nervous.  
  
"Tell me now!" Touga shouted, his patience was beginning to run low.  
  
"In the kitchen, it was on the floor so I picked it up..." Utena replied.  
  
"I thought I told you to not touch anything though, and I distinctly remember placing it on the counter, so don't even tell me that bullshit," Touga said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but where was that blood from?" asked Utena.  
  
"I think that is none of your business, now go back to your room while I think of a possible punishment for you," Touga replied as he retrieved his magazine.  
  
Utena walked to her bedroom, though she had stopped infront of the door which lead to her bedroom, and turned around to face Touga.  
  
"Touga..." she paused for a moment, then continued to speak, "What happened to my full agenda for today?"  
  
"It is going to have to be postponed until tomorrow or another day, thanks to you," Touga said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Utena sighed softly, and had walked back into her room. She fell forward onto her bed, instantly falling asleep on that baby pink satin blanket.  
  
The following morning had arrived, she had been awaken by a chill this time. She opened her blue eyes, just to notice her two bedroom windows were wide open. Snow had been coming down from the sky, covering the ground in a white coat.  
  
Utena got up immediately and dashed over to the windows and closed them. Even though the windows were now closed, Utena was still cold as ever. She rubbed her hands together some, but it only brang warmth to her hands. She exited her room in hope the other rooms would be much warmer.  
  
No one was there, not even Touga with his usual mysterious magazine. Since no one was there, she moved from the living room, and into the kitchen. She found no one there either. She noticed the drops of blood was now dry, and wasn't cleaned off of the forest green counter, she decided it'd be better to not clean off the kitchen counter.  
  
She exited the kitchen since she had no real purpose of being there. Though, just as she approached her bedroom door, she collasped. Her body falling amongst the soft baby pink rug.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N #2: What has happened to Utena!? Who opened her window and why? Is this the end of our leading protagonist or is she just sick? Where did Touga and Saionji go? I know the answer to all these, but ha! You don't! You'll just have to wait until chapter 5 is up.  
  
A/N #3: I warned you guys. It was a suspenseful ending wasn't it? Check the bio pages for the amount of reviews needed for chapter 6. One more thing, I know I went off character with Saionji, sorry. 


	5. Wake up, and run!

**Title: **Obey or Die

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Chapter Number: **5

**Chapter Title: **Wake up, and run!

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, I haven't updated this story for a while, eh? I have been distracted with working on Crimson Temptations and playing games like Final Fantasy X-2. Anyway, I decided to brainstorm on ideas for chapter 5, and I came up with many possible outcomes, and it may of took me a while, but I've made my decision on Utena's outcome. You must want to know it since/if you're still reading one of my retarded authors notes. Anyway, on with chapter 5, enjoy! Please review it afterwards.

X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X

Utena woke amidst that familiar soft, baby pink carpet. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments. They opened to realize someone had dragged her into her room when she was unconscious. There was an argument going on that was barely audible to her, she hadn't even realized one was going on until at least 3 minutes. She jolted over to the door, and placed her ear amongst it, listening in.

"Why would I have left that window open?" Touga questioned. Obviously they were discussing what had happened to Utena.

"Why wouldn't you is more like it. I want her dead as much as you do. Unfortunately, we must obey, or we shall die. We must do as our master tells us to do, we must bring them Utena by the end of the time period of 3 weeks, and she must be alive," Saionji responded.

"Dead..Saionji stop including me within your crude ideas. I do not want Utena dead. I want to simply get over this living nightmare and deliver Utena before my lo-" Touga stopped in between his words. He had almost blurted out a secret he felt was not the time to reveal, especially to Saionji.

"Before you what? Your love, perhaps? Before your love does what?" Saionji asked.

"That is none of your concern Saionji. Now, I say we do a little disposing on this pink haired damsel," Touga said calmly at the end of his words, a grin slipped upon his lips.

"Indeed, we don't want to keep the master waiting," Saionji responded, before walking to the door, which lead outside.

Utena's eyes widened, thoughts began to race through her mind, _"Pink haired damsel? Is that me? What master? Where are they going to take me? Is this the full agenda Touga mentioned to me? Oh no! Where am I going to hide? I don't want to go." _Utena's blue eyes scanned the desolate room, trying to find a safe hiding spot.

_"The window!"_ She thought.

She dashed over to one of the windows, her hands moved to the locks and frantically attempted to unlock it, and then, just as the click could be heard from the window, there was a footstep heard, edging slowly over to the door. At that, Utena shoved the window open, slid outside, and slammed it shut from the outside. She heard the door to her bedroom open, she ran along the side of the house. As she ran, she could hear Touga shouting. She reached the front and she stood on the sidewalk for a moment, and looked back at the house. A tear slid down her cheek, she would never admit this to his face, but she loved him. She loved Touga, even though over the past few days he had mistreated her. She began to run across the street, but a pit had been in the road. She fell down onto the hard granite; it had marked her with a few cuts, thought none were that critical. She had only released a simple "ouch".

Utena made an attempt at getting up by slowly positioning herself amongst her hands and knees. The cuts on her palms and knees were covered with dirt, which sent meager amounts on pain. Once she had been steady on them though, a car came rushing down the street, beeping madly. She glanced over to the car, her blue eyes widening for a moment. She tried to get up, but tripped somewhat before she was even fully up. She closed her eyes tightly, tears beginning to form and slide down her cheeks. Just as the car came near, she had been grabbed in a warm embrace, and carried her over to the sidewalk she was heading towards.

"What the hell were you trying to do!? Kill yourself?" demanded Touga.

"Why would I do such a thing like that!? If I wanted to die, I'd just stay right where I was supposed to be! I know Saionji's and your plan. You're bringing me to your stupid master and I bet he's going to kill me. Isn't he? I heard Saionji and you talking. He said if I wasn't needed to be alive you guys would have killed me!" Utena shouted, unwelcome tears streaming down her face.

"Kill you? You need to get your ears checked, Saionji wants you dead. I would never want to hurt you Utena," Touga's tone decreased drastically, a softer side beginning to surface.

"But you did. You hurt me..you did," Utena said, "Why? Why did you hurt me?"

Touga sighed softly and replied, "It was the only way to make you cooperate, you see.."

"Touga! You found her! Splendid!" Saionji interrupted the conversation as he crossed the street.

"We shall finish this conversation later," Touga said under his breath.

"I think we should give this two more days Touga, it seems the girl isn't tamed enough yet," said Saionji.

Saionji, Touga, and Utena crossed the street, heading towards the house. Utena didn't bother to put up a fight, she just allowed Touga to drag her across the street. When they arrived at the house, they went inside. Touga had walked over to the door, which lead to Utena's room, and opened it. When the door was open, he threw Utena in, and closed the door behind her.

Utena could of sworn when Touga closed the door, he had said, "I love you," though she knew she must of imagined it. She laid herself down on top of the bed. Her blue eyes closed, she realized escaping wouldn't be that easy. She recently discovered Saionji was watching her. She wondered though, could anyone else be watching her? If so, how was she going to escape?

X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X

**Author's Note:** Did you like the chapter? I hope you did, but I highly doubt it. I'm in a bit of a writers block, sorry. Don't expect chapter 6 to be up too fast, I need some ideas. If you have any ideas, please tell them in your review. I think I'm going to exceed in the number of chapters I said this was going to be, but hey, you never know. I may end this story with only 6 chapters. Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Read and review!


	6. Admittance of Love

**Title:** Obey or Die

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Chapter Number:** 6

**Chapter Title: **Admittance of Love

**Author's Note: **I've been playing now a lot of .hack//infection (almost done), and Pokemon yellow, though I make sure I don't play too much so I can update my stories. This story is nearing the end, and I might write another Utena fic. Well, anyway, enjoy chapter 6. Review afterwards.

X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X

**T**he whole night Utena could not sleep. She tried to figure out why she had felt such comfort in Touga's embrace, why she had allowed herself to cry, it just wasn't her. She sighed as the thoughts ran through her mind, it just didn't seem right. Could she be in love with Touga? If so, why? Why would her heart want to be loved by his? Her train of thought left the station though, for a fist was placed upon the wooden door.

  
"Utena?" it was Touga, she'd know that voice anywhere. He had entered her room, closing the door behind himself.

"Yes?" she replied as she sat up. Her pink tresses slid over her shoulders, and onto her chest, but some still remained on her back.

"We need to get going…" Touga said, momentarily pausing before finishing his sentence, "now."

"Why?" she questioned him.

"I don't have the time to explain, let's go." Touga replied.

"Where are you taking me?" questions were still escaping from her mouth.

"Didn't I just say I have no time to explain? You'll see when we get there" Touga said , almost irritated now.

"F-fine…" the pink haired girl said as she got herself out of the bed. She was already dressed in her normal daytime clothing, so changing was not needed.

Touga peeked out the door into the living room. His blue gems scanned the room carefully, before exiting the room and gesturing one of his hands to tell Utena to come on. She followed behind him, he had been heading towards the front door. He opened the door, and walked over to a car Utena had not seen before. The rotten truck had no longer been present. The car that Touga had approached was a sebrink convertible, painted apple red. Touga had jumped over the driver side door, landing amongst the seat behind the wheel. Utena had taken a different approach though; she had opened the passenger side door, and placed herself upon the seat before closing the door. When the door had been closed, Touga started the engine immediately, and began to race down the street.

"Can you tell me where we are going yet? Or at least why we had to go?" Utena questioned as she shoved her pink hair away from her face.

"You will know the place soon enough, but I can tell you why we are going. Saionji is on his way for you, if I hadn't got you, you'd be on your way to this master of ours. I can't tell you the master's name, because I don't know his identity. Never seen them in person," Touga said, relaxing his left arm on the door.

"Mind if I put the radio on?" Utena asked.

"Go ahead," he replied.

Utena had placed her finger upon the number 3, and the radio station WAAF 107.3 came on. The song "down with the sickness" by Disturbed was on. She grasped a hold of the volume knob, and turned it so the music became louder.

For the rest of the ride, both Utena and Touga were quiet. There really wasn't too much to talk about. Utena looked at herself in the side mirror through most of the ride, occasionally taking a peek at Touga. She was oblivious to the fact that she was falling madly in love with this man. She wished this ride could never end, and if it had to, she wished he would never be out of sight.

"Almost there," he said calmly.

"This isn't some kid of trick, is it?" she asked.

"No," he replied, he hadn't even bothered to look at her through this conversation, but she had been watching him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" suspicion arose as Utena spoke this one sentence.

  
"If you think I'd lie, why did you bother ask such a ridiculous question?" his eyes were still on the road.

"I don't know…" she said quietly, her eyes leaving him, going to the black floor mat.

"Here," he said.

"What?" her eyes went back to him, he was just pulling the car into a driveway as she spoke.

"We're here." he said.

"I'm sorry, but you were wrong. I don't know this place," she said as she exited the car.

  
" You'll get to know it, believe me. Welcome home, Utena." He said.

He approached the house entrance, and opened the door, waiting for Utena to enter before he did. She entered, with him tailing behind, the house was better than the last. Her blue pools were caught by a note that laid beside a small case. 

"Open it," Touga said. He had grasped the note, and placed it in her hand. He had also grabbed the case, but hadn't given it to her, yet.

She had opened it, just as he instructed, and read it silently to herself. It read:

_Dear Utena,_

_         I am sorry for everything I have put you through. I suppose I was acting like a little boy, afraid to admit his emotions, especially if it involved love. What I am saying is, I love you Utena. I've always loved you. I have written this note so you would be distracted as I do a quick preparation. Look away from the note now, and in front of you. You're prince is here._

_                                                     Sincerely,_

_                                                            Touga_

She glanced in front of her, it was her prince. Touga was her prince, and there he was, on one knee in front of her. The small case was open, and it had revealed a ring, similar to the rose seal, but it wasn't a ring to duel. It was an engagement ring.

"Utena…" he began.

"Yes?" she questioned, she wouldn't allow tears of joy to escape, just yet.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, hopeful that she'd reply with a yes, and she did.

"Yes Touga, I'd love to." She said, and at that, Touga stood up and pressed his lips up against her. The kiss lasted a few minutes, filled with much passion. Utena had found her prince, and Touga had found his princess. He would keep her safe forever. He would keep her away from the master, and Saionji.

X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X

**Author's Note: **I know, it was sort of a cheap ending, but oh well. How did you like it? Should I make a chapter that shows what happened to Saionji? Should I write another Utena fic? Please review!


	7. So long, Saionji

**Title: **Obey or Die

**Chapter:** 7

**Chapter title: **So long, Saionji.

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Author's Note:** I know I said chapter six was the final chapter, but someone who reviewed asked me to write one more chapter to show what happened to Saionji. Just so you know, this chapter starts a few moments after Utena and Touga left the house. Also, this chapter isn't as long as my usual, or so it seems to me. Not like my usual chapters are long. All of my chapters have little events, oh well. Enjoy the chapter.

Key 

" " – speech.

_Italics –_ thoughts.

---X---

**S**aionji entered the house. He searched it head to toe to only discover Touga and Utena's disappearance. _Where could they have gone?_ He thought. Then it struck him. Touga had picked up the damsel and brought her to the master. _That_ _had to be it, where else could they have gone_ He thought. He snatched his car keys from the rack near the front door, and left the house.

Saionji's car had a different color than Touga's. His car was a forest green Sebrink convertible. It seemed like everyone had a Sebrink nowadays. He entered the driver's side of his car, and at that, he drove off down the street that seemed never-ending.

Within a few moments, he had arrived at his destination. It was a beautiful castle, one a little girl dreams of living in. Saionji glanced around on the street, not getting out of his car yet. Touga's car wasn't in sight anywhere. _Maybe he dropped her off and left already?_ He thought to himself. He got out of his car, and approached the castle. All he could do now is hope she had been there, if he came here without Utena being present, his master would have his head.

He knocked roughly upon the door, so the master would be able to know he had arrived. The door was open, and a gorgeous girl stood in place of it. She had long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He had never seen her before. She couldn't of been his master, he had a voice of a man's. 

"The master has been expecting you, Mr. Kyouichi," she said. Her voice had no feeling; it was as if all emotion had been sucked dry out of her, "follow me."

The girl walked slowly up the stairs, leading Saionji to his maker.  They went up four flights of stairs before they reached the correct floor. Down the hallway they went, getting nearer and nearer to their destination. It had to be at least 5 minutes of walking this hallway until the girl stopped at a door to the left of them. She opened the door, to Saionji, it seemed like it took forever until that door was open. They entered the room, to find nothing but furniture, and another door across the room.

The girl led Saionji to the door, and opened it, not bothering to enter it herself. She gestured her hands, telling him to proceed through the door. He entered it slowly, glancing around at his surroundings. There was a fireplace that was lit, and a man sat in front of it. That must've been him. The master. He approached the man with ease.

"Is that you Lillian?" the man questioned.

"No, my name's Saionji," Saionji replied, "I was a part of Operation: Pink."

"Ah yes, you have the girl with you?" the man questioned.

"I thought Touga already brought her to you…" he replied. 

"No…over the phone he told me you were going to bring her," the man spoke as he stood up from the couch. The master's identity was now revealed. It was Akio Ohtori.

"Akio…" Saionji said.

"Yes, it is me," Akio replied, "I wanted Touga and you to do one simple task, and you couldn't even do it."

"We had the girl, I saw her with my own two eyes." Saionji said confidently.

"I'm sure you did…" Akio responded as he grabbed a hold of a nearby portrait that sat on top of a cherry wood drawer. It was an image of Utena with Anthy.

"One measly task you could not do…just one. I'm ashamed in you, Saionji. I just wanted to hold that woman, have her as my own." Akio dropped the portrait as he released a sigh. The portrait smashed when it met the floor.

"Master, I can try again," Saionji said.

"No. Don't bother. It's all right. Do you have any last words Saionji Kyouichi?" Akio said as he grasped a sword that was leaned against the cherry wood drawer.

"Wha-…what do you mean master?"  Saionji asked, backing away some.

"I didn't stutter, now did I?" and at that, he jabbed the sword through Saionji's heart. A screamed was released from Saionji, and a grin of pleasure slid upon Akio's lips. Saionji was dead. That made his day. He removed the sword, and threw it off to Lillian, who had now been in the room. She caught it, and glanced down at the blood stained sword.

"Why did you kill the man, master? You could of made him a slave, or he could have been a toy for me," Lillian said.

"He was nothing but trash. Lillian, clean my sword, and dispose of the trash," Akio said as he grabbed a glass of wine that was on the cherry wood drawer, and returned to the couch.

"Yes, master," with that, she exited.

---X---

**Author's Note:** I really don't like Saionji at times, that's why I killed him off, sorry all you Saionji lovers. I'm not a Saionji lover, and you can't really do anything about that now can you? Anyway, I promise this is the final chapter of Obey or Die. I might make a sequel to this. It will be about Akio searching for Touga and Utena. Should I do it or not? I may even start a new Utena fanfic. Please review with your opinions on this chapter, and on the things I just said. 


End file.
